


The Exception That Proves the Rule

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Awkward Teens and Birthday Cakes, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes does not do Birthdays or Cakes or Romantic Relations of any kind.</p><p>Unless they revolve around one Victor Trevor, who happens to be celebrating the anniversary of his birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception That Proves the Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Stitchy! I hope you enjoy your present! 
> 
> Thank you for being an awesome friend and for all the art and Live streaming and just your general awesome <3
> 
> Thanks to wearitcounts for the Beta! You too are the awesome!

The thing sitting on top of Victor’s Japanese textbook was round in shape and whilst being golden brown in overall colouring, its surface was covered in a thick pink substance and had a red strip of something gloopy across the middle of it. A thin wax stick set alight, sat on top of the… thing. It looked like a sponge cake. But Sherlock Holmes didn’t do cakes. 

“Sherlock, what is that thing?” said Victor pointing gingerly at the mysterious object. The smell reminded him of home, of times spent laughing with his mother and sister. Sherlock gave out a huff and shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

“It’s a cake, Victor, I would have thought that even your basic level of observation would lead you to that conclusion.” 

“Right,” said Victor, mulling all this over. Ok. So Sherlock had bought him a cake… why? “Is it for an experiment?”

Once again Sherlock sighed; was that a flush going across his face? Sherlock didn’t do blushing, surely? “Look if you don’t want it, I’ll just take it back.” He went to grab the plate but Victor put his arm out to stop him.

“Hey no, it’s not like that! It looks great; I love cake. I mean, who doesn’t like cake?” Sherlock rolled his eyes at that. “I just mean… why have you bought me a cake?”

“Because,” began Sherlock pulling down on the cuff of his sleeve and not quite meeting his boyfriend’s eye. “I was under the misguided belief that one was meant to bake a cake for one’s significant other on the anniversary of their birth.”

Ok. So that was a bit more to take in. Where to start? “You remembered my birthday? I didn’t think ‘trivial information regarding dates of supposedly important historical events’ was important to you?” 

Sherlock gave him one of his signature ‘Mortal, Your Stupidity Is Really Testing My Patience Now’ glares. However, the flush Victor thought he had seen on the teenager was definitely present now. The delicate ivory skin was a perfect match for the icing on the cake. “I believe the event of your birth is slightly more significant than when some battle took place.”

“But it was the Battle of Hastings Sherlock! It’s primary school-”

“I knew this was a mistake,” groaned Sherlock, “I can’t believe I even bothered to call Mycroft-” 

“You called Mycroft; for me?” Well this was turning out to be a birthday to remember.

“Mycroft has always had the best recipes for cakes. Whilst I find him intolerable, I thought it only necessary to seek out the best advice I could find on the subject. The library was quite sparse on books regarding the matter and I did not think much of that Delia woman. She had a complete disregard for the precise scientific nature of baking.” 

“You made this?” Victor gestured at the Cake. “You made this and it’s not burnt, or poisoned or inedible in any way?” He paused and eyed the man standing before him. “You haven’t poisoned it, have you?”

“Do you want it or not, Victor!” Shouted the boy, causing some of the lads in study hall to look around in shock. He spotted Sebastian lean in towards his friend, Aileen, and whisper something that made them both laugh. 

“Of course I want it you daft idiot! I’m just… a little shocked is all. This isn’t like you. You don’t normally do these sort of things.”

“Well. I.” the boy gulped “I just appreciate you, Victor. You’re… well… I care about you. A lot.” The boy’s face was luminescent now. Victor reached for his hand and rubbed his thumb softly across Sherlock’s knuckles. 

“I love you too.” He smiled and placed a gentle close-mouthed kiss to the back of Sherlock’s hand. He knew where his boundaries lay. There was a Good list and a Bad list. Victor had always made sure to stay on the Good list and had never put a toe over onto the Bad list. It was why Sherlock cared about him so much. He didn’t love him. Sherlock didn’t do love. 

He gulped and used his free hand to gesture toward the cake. “I do believe it is customary to ‘make a wish’ before blowing out the candle.” Victor raised an eyebrow at him. “The practice is ridiculous, as wishing is a relation to magic which is, of course, non-existent. I’m just aware that you are one to partake in strange rituals such as that, so. If you wanted to make a wish. You could.” 

Without letting go of his hand, Victor turned, closed his eyes and after a moments thought gave a huff of air, blowing out the candle. Sherlock nodded in appreciation. “Thank you Sherlock, this, this means a lot to me. You doing this,” said Victor getting to his feet. Sherlock may have been six foot (1.83 m to be precise) but Victor’s whole extra three inches (well, 7.24 cm) made all the difference. Sherlock felt more secure when he was around. Victor was his walking, talking comfort blanket. He made the idiots of Cambridge bearable. He’d be lost without him. Victor gently placed a hand on Sherlock’s face now. Sherlock knew what that smile meant. 

“Can I?” he asked and yes, yes, yes he could! Sherlock’s brain cried. Instead he whispered.

“You don’t mind them seeing?” He glanced over at Sebastian and his gang giggling more than ever and making ‘kissy kissy’ faces at each other. 

 

“Well I’m not sharing my cake with them, that’s for sure.” Sherlock gazed at him and licked his lips a little.

“Well. Proceed then.” Victor gave a soft chuckle and swooped in to place a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. It wasn’t deep or hungry or any of those descriptors Sherlock had seen used in those magazines and books the girls in his Halls read. But it was nice. Soft and tender, Victor’s lips warm against his. It was about as far as he was willing to go at this point. It was Victor who broke the kiss though and Sherlock who found himself following blindly. Victor just smiled one of his warm, comforting smiles and leaned his forehead against Sherlock’s. 

“Come on Sherly, let’s go eat this in peace.” Sherlock smiled but didn’t respond. He didn’t do pet names, but Victor did so…

“Ok Bunny.” He closed the gap between them to rub his nose against Victor’s. 

Maybe there were some things Sherlock would do. So long as they were for Victor.


End file.
